The 5 Steps Of Amour
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: 5 steps, Ash and Serena are just 5 steps of being more than childhood friends. Amourshipping fanfic.
1. Step 1: Love Me Some Walking

**Well, this is my first fanfic in english, it's a translated version of my spanish fanfic "Los 5 pasos del Amour", I'm not good enough for do it by myself so one of my friends is helping me. So, please, don't be rude. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters do not belong to me. If they belonged to me, Amourshipping would already be canon.**

* * *

**Step 1: Love Me Some Walking**

1st January, 12:12 AM

"Another year, another adventure," is the only thought on my mind as we celebrate the new year in Lumiose City. Everyone had dressed up for the occasion, women wearing gala dresses and men wearing suits. Everyone is celebrating. Everything looks so small from here. Well, what could one expect being on the observation deck of Prism Tower?

"Serena," I hear behind me. It is Ash.

"What's the matter?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"What are you doing here? Let's go!" he says as he takes me by the wrist and takes me where everyone was.

Who was there? Well, Clemont's and Bonnie's father, they obviously, my mom, Ash's mom, Professor Sycamore, Professor Oak, Ash, and I.

"Serena, let's go dancing!" Bonnie tells me when she sees me return.

"Of course," I respond as Ash lets go of my wrist.

"I'll be back. I'll bring you something to drink," Ash says as he leaves.

"Ash's such a gentleman. If I were a little older, I'd go out with him in a heartbeat," Bonnie says.

"What?!" I say on the verge of screaming. I was really taken aback. Bonnie is much too young to be thinking about those things.

"Calm down, Serena. I'm joking," Bonnie says as she lets out a laugh. "Besides, Ash's all yours."

In the face of Bonnie's response, I cannot do anything but blush and act like I did not know what she was talking about. Besides, it was not like I could have answered her back because Ash was already coming back with our drinks.

"Here you go. Lemonade for Bonnie and orangeade for Serena," he says as he hands each of us a glass.

"Thank you," Bonnie and I say.

"Don't mention it," Ash says with a wide grin. "By the way, Serena, what were you doing alone on the observation deck earlier?"

"I was looking at the city. Everything looks different from up here," I say.

"I believe it, especially when you climb to the top and fall off," Ash says.

"True, I'd forgotten about that incident with the Garchomp." I had never forgotten about it. After all, it was when I had got to see him again. I had almost lost him, too, without knowing it then. "You were very brave, Ash."

"I'd never let something bad happen to a Pokémon or to someone I care about," he says.

Always so brave, he does not fear putting himself in danger. No matter what is supposed to happen, always doing what he thinks is right, defending what he believes. How could I not be in love with him?

"So, what do you say we go out for a while?" Ash proposes in a very serious tone. There is no way he had said it to anyone else, not even Bonnie, as she had left with her brother when Ash and I had begun talking.

"Don't you want to see the city at night?" he responds questioningly.

"Of course," I respond somewhat hesitantly, as I was not used to that attitude from him. I cannot avoid having countless thoughts running through my mind, each one as improbable as the other.

I take my coat and go out on the street with Ash. He takes my hand as if it were nothing. I know he does it because I do not feel safe going out at this hour, although, contrary to what may be thought, the streets are not empty. There were many people walking about, the majority of them couples and friends that had left their parties for a breath of fresh air.

"I now see why they call it the city of lights," I say as I keep to Ash's pace.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but there's something even more beautiful," Ash says as he keeps looking forward, my heartbeat speeding up for no apparent reason.

"And…and what's that?" I ask nervously.

"The moon," he says as he looks above.

I do not say anything, I only smile. I have let another one of my expectations get the better of me. However, Ash is right. The moon is beautiful. There is not a cloud in the sky.

After lowering my eyes, we continue walking. I was once again surprised to see a café open at this hour, on this day. The place is crowded, as the same wind that keeps the clouds away also brings with it a mildly colder weather.

We approach the café at the moment a couple had got up and left two seats open. Ash and I sit down.

"I'll be back. I'll bring you something," he says as he approaches the counter.

It takes Ash a moment due to the crowd, but he returns with some coffee and a mini cake.

"A mocaccino for you, a caramel macchiato for me, and this cake for both of us from the café," he says as he sits down.

"Thank you, Ash," I say as I take the cup. I am surprised Ash knows how I like my coffee!

"You're welcome," he says grinningly before he takes a gulp of his coffee. "By the way, here's your fork for the cake."

Just as I direct my fork to the cake, it collides with Ash's fork.

"I'm sorry, after you," he says, moving his away.

At this moment, I stop and think about the time I had struck his hand for having wanted to be the first to eat that small slice of cake. I regret it somewhat, as Ash cannot help himself. He loves food, and the fact he was letting me be the first was very gentlemanly on his behalf, just as Bonnie had said.

"What's the matter? Don't you want some cake?" Ash says as he notes my pensive mood.

I shake my head slightly, picking up a little bit of cake with my fork and, without thinking, directing it towards Ash.

"No, you first," I say, still holding my fork up to him. "Now open wide."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ash moves his head closer and opens his mouth to try the cake.

"It's delicious," he says. "Now you try."

Having said this, it is now Ash who offers me a little bit of cake with his fork. I accept his offer and do as he had done a moment ago. The cake has a very fine taste to it, perhaps not as fine as the one from last time, but for some reason I like this one better. We continue feeding each other until we finish it. I had wanted that moment to last forever.

At that moment Ash's Holo Caster begins to ring.

"Ash, where are you?" It's Clemont. "You and Serena left without letting us know."

"Sorry, we went for a breath of fresh air, but we'll be back shortly," he says.

"Fine, don't take too long," Clemont says before hanging up.

"I believe we've to go back," Ash says.

"Yes, I believe so," I say, somewhat discouraged.

"Let's go," says Ash, who had already got up and was now extending his hand to me.

Needless to say, I take Ash's hand as he helps me get up off my seat and we return together to the tower, hand in hand…

I could not have asked for anything better. It was a beautiful way to begin the new year.

* * *

**I know you are reading this so thank you satoshisgf, without your ****help this wouldn't be possible.**

**That is all for now. See ya soon!**


	2. Step 2: An Unwavering Heart

**Hey everybody, I'm glad you liked the first episode, thanks for your reviews and follows!**

**I know you're here for read the new episode, so here we go...please, don't hate ous for this episode.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters do not belong to me.**

Remember: The following is an english translation of a spanish fanfic, it may contain some errors. 

Enjoy

* * *

**Step 2: An Unwavering Heart**

It has been a week already. We have continued our journey. Things have been somewhat strange after that day. I feel somewhat distant from Ash, I am not certain why.

"Are we almost there?" says Bonnie. "It's getting dark out."

"Yes, it seems we'll have to camp out," I say as I check my PokéNav.

"Well then, we'll have to look for a place to pitch the tents," says Clemont.

"There was a spot not far back, maybe 5 minutes away if we hurry," comments Ash.

Go back? That often does not come from Ash. Normally, he would send one of his Pokémon to see if there was a spot further ahead.

"Okay, let's go back then," says Clemont.

After a brief stroll, we reach the clearing Ash had mentioned. It was a good spot after all. There were no rocks, the grass was green, there were bushes that could shield us from the wind that blows through the trees, and a stream was flowing nearby.

"Alright, let's do what we always do," says Clemont. He refers to our assigned chores for when we have to camp out. Clemont pitches the tents, Ash looks for wood for the campfire, and Bonnie and I set the table. Afterwards, everyone helps with the cooking in any way they can.

Thus, after a few minutes we were preparing dinner, this time using a recipe my mother had given us.

No one had spoken during dinner, only as necessary to ask for something. One could hear the campfire crackle, the riverbed, and the wind through the trees. I cannot avoid thinking something was not right.

"That was a big meal," says Ash as he gets up from his seat. "I'll be right back. I won't be long."

No one says anything. Ash only walks away with his Pikachu following him and disappears through the bushes.

"Have you noticed Ash's acting strangely?" asks Bonnie.

"Yes, it's as if it weren't him. He barely talks and I really don't see him very excited to win his last badge," I comment.

Clemont does not say anything.

"Clemont, do you know something?" I ask, seeing his pensive mood.

"No," he answers in a serious tone. "Maybe he's just preparing himself mentally. It'll be a great challenge for him after all."

Maybe Clemont is right. After all, his next step will be to face the challenge of the Kalos League.

After having cleaned everything up, we were preparing to go to bed, but Ash was still not back. It was already 9 at night and there was no sign of him. I was beginning to worry.

"Ash hasn't come back," I say softly.

"I'll call his Holo Caster," says Clemont as he takes it from his pocket.

After a few seconds that seemed minutes, Ash appears on the Holo Caster.

"What's the matter, Clemont?" he asks.

"We're wondering what happened. Is everything alright? You left an hour ago," says Clemont.

"Everything's alright. I'm on my way," answers Ash, who hangs up without notice.

None of us goes to our tents until we see Ash coming through the bushes with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Were you waiting for me?" he says, seeing the three of us in our sleepwear.

"Yes, you had us worried. Where were you?" I ask.

"You should've gone to bed. Tomorrow'll be a long day," says Ash, avoiding my question.

Without thinking, I get up and get in Ash's way, who was already heading for the tent he shares with Clemont.

"Aren't you planning on telling us where you went?" I ask as I look him in the eye.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Get out of my way!" he answers back loudly. This cannot be happening. This is not Ash. This is not the Ash I had fallen in love with. He had never raised his voice at me. Without saying anything else, he goes around me and enters the tent. I do what I can to hold back my tears. My heart is shattered. The same heart that had seemed unbreakable all this time I had spent together with him was now in tears.

Where is the Ash who had taken me by the hand and had guided me through the streets of Lumiose City? This is not my Ash. They have changed him.

Bonnie gets close to me and hugs me to console me. I can no longer hold it back. The tears begin to run down my cheeks, those that had so often blushed at him. Clemont looks on in disbelief, but he does not say anything. He only goes into the tent with Ash.

"What's happened to him, Bonnie?" I ask frailly as the tears fall from my eyes. "I don't recognize him."

Bonnie hugs me even tighter. I think even was hurt by what had happened, as I feel a tear on my slipper. She is crying as well. I lean over towards her and wipe away her tears, which were now running down her cheeks. She, too, wipes mine away.

"I don't know what's happened to him," I say sobbingly. "But Ash isn't like that. There's got to be a reason, and I promise you we'll find out what it is."

We both smile at each other before heading to our tent and going to bed.

Meanwhile, in the boy's tent.

Clemont: Ash, I can't be there. You have to tell her what's going on.

Ash: I won't do it, Clemont. She doesn't have to know why, and I hope you neither tell her, nor Bonnie, nor anyone else.

Clemont: I won't.

Ash: Thanks. Good night, Clemont.

Clemont: Good night, Ash.

**_(To be continued...)_**

* * *

**What's going on with Ash?, you'll know it soon because that's all for this time.**

**If you like it (or not), please review. **

**See you later!**


End file.
